


C'est fini

by Samazabini



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samazabini/pseuds/Samazabini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'être humain, en général, ne dit jamais les choses qui comptent avant que ce ne soit trop tard. C'est idiot, il y a tellement à perdre. Mais parfois, on nous donne encore un peu de temps supplémentaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'est fini

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Sherlock ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages.
> 
> Auteur : SamaZ
> 
> Note de l'auteur : On m'a fait remarqué récemment que mes écrit sonnaient tragique. Alors, pour qu'on soit tous d'accord, je n'écris JAMAIS de sad-end. Donc jamais où l'un des personnages meurt. C'est tout simplement impossible à supporter pour moi.
> 
> Bonne lecture :)

Quand John reçut le coup de fil, il ne portait qu'un léger t-shirt de l'armée qui ne le protégeait en rien contre le blizzard qui régnait dehors.

Et lorsqu'il raccrocha, il ne prit pas la peine de prendre son manteau avant de se précipiter dehors. C'était arrivé au poste de police. Un suspect a perdu les pédales et a sorti son cran d'arrêt. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu venir. Personne ne l'avait vu venir. C'est sans surprise qu'il retrouva Mycroft devant chez lui, à l'attendre. Il sut que c'était grave quand il remarqua que c'était le roux qui tenait le volant.

Et il faillit vomir quand il vit la peine qu'avait Lestrade à leur dire l'état de Sherlock. Quand il entendit que ce dernier avait déjà fait deux arrêts cardiaques, il sentit son cœur lâcher.

 _S'il vous plait rendez-le moi, s'il vous plait rendez le moi_.

Sherlock n'allait pas mourir.

_Je vous en prie rendez-le moi._

Il ne mourrait pas ! Pas aujourd'hui. Pas aujourd'hui.

_Je ferai ce que vous voulez, je donnerai tout ce que j'ai._

C'était de sa faute. C'était de la faute de John.

_Je ferai tout ce que vous voulez..._

Il n'aurait jamais dû le laisser seul. Il aurait dû l'accompagner. Être avec lui. Le protéger.

_S'il vous plait, rendez-le moi._

_S'il vous plait, laissez-le moi encore un peu._

_S'il vous plait, ne me l'enlevez pas._

_S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait..._

_S'il vous plait..._

_S'il vous plait._

Le médecin était venu les voir après deux heures d'attentes. Sherlock était dans un état critique. Le couteau avait perforé un poumon. Ils essayaient d'arrêter l'hémoragie, mais les deux attaques qu'il avait fait en venant à l'hôpital avaient épuisé son corps. Ils feraient le maximum. Ils enverraient quelqu'un les prévenir en cas de changement.

_Je vous en prie._

_Rendez-le moi, rendez le moi, rendez-le moi._

Son cœur avait lâché une troisième fois. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'espoir.

_Mon Dieu, je l'aime, s'il vous plait, ne me faite pas ça._ _Ne me l'enlevez pas. Ne me laissez pas sur cette terre sans lui. Ne me laissez pas seul sur cette terre. Ne me l'enlevez pas, ne me l'enlevez pas._

_S'il vous plait, je vous en prie._

_Je vous en prie, je vous en prie._ _Je vous en prie..._

_Je vous en prie._

 

_..._

_Est-ce que je le lui ai dit ?_

Son amour pour lui, son envi de lui. Sa loyauté envers lui. John avait trouvé son âme-soeur et il ne savait pas comment le dire.

_Est-ce qu'il le sait ?_

Est-ce que Sherlock avait deviné les sentiments de John, lui savait tout sur tous le monde ? Peut-être avait-il remarqué les regards langoureux que lui lançait John à tout instant. Peut-être avait-il remarqué sa propension à faire des sushis parce qu'il savait que Sherlock ne se lassait jamais d'en manger. Peut-être avait-il compris que les multiples tentatives de s'habiller à son avantage n'étaient qu'une pathétique tentative de se faire remarquer. Peut-être que Sherlock avait deviné que passer les mains tous les soirs dans les cheveux d'un ami n'était pas commun et que l'excuse des "cheveux fascinants" était totalement bidon. Peut-être...

_Est-ce qu'il l'a compris ?_

Non, sûrement pas. Sherlock ne comprenait pas les émotions. Les sentiments. Il les connaissait. Il pouvait les identifier. Mais les comprendre...

_Est-ce qu'il a vu à quel point je l'aime ?_

John ne pouvait croire qu'il restait encore un insecte sur cet Terre qui n'était pas au courant. Il se savait transparent. On pouvait tout lire sur son visage. Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il avait essayé de le cacher. Il suffisait de remarquer qu'il avait cessé de s'écrier partout qu'il n'était pas gay.

_Pourquoi j'ai laissé autant de temps passer ?_

Parce qu'il était un lâche. Un soldat qui ne craint pas les balles, mais qui se terre dans un trou rien qu'à l'idée de tout révéler à son meilleur ami.

_Pourquoi j'ai rien dit ?_

Parce qu'il avait peur. Peur des conséquences. Peur de perdre le peu qu'il avait.

_De quoi est-ce que j'avais peur ?_

Que leur relation ne change à jamais, dans la mauvaise direction. Que Sherlock ne puisse plus le regarder dans les yeux. Qu'il change d'attitude avec lui. Qu'il ne lui fasse plus confiance pour assurer ses arrières.

Sans jeu de mots.

_J'aurais dû l'aimer._

Il aurait dû baiser le sol qu'il a foulé. Le supplier de le prendre, lui et ses sentiments. Le supplier de le laisser entrer dans son palais, gardé par les loup. Le supplier de lui rendre le huitième de son amour. Il se contenterait des miettes.

_J'aurais dû l'embrasser, le regarder dans les yeux et lui dire que je l'aimais. J'aurais dû le boire jusqu'à plus soif et lui faire l'amour jusqu'à plus faim._

_J'aurais dû, j'aurais dû, j'aurais dû. Tellement de choses. Et plus le temps._

_Mon Dieu_.

_Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser seul. Je n'aurais pas dû cesser de l'observer. Je n'aurais pas dû être distrait._

Il aurait dû insister pour l'accompagner, quoi que cet idiot ait dit. Il aurait dû...

_Il faut qu'il sache, il faut lui dire, il faut..._

John se releva difficilement du sol. Cela faisait des heures qu'il attendait. Et on voulait rien lui dire.

 

_ Il faut... Il faut que je lui dise... Il faut qu'il sache. Mycroft releva la tête.

 

_Où-où est-ce que vous-.. John, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

 

Mais John ne l'écoutait pas. Il faut juste qu'il sache. Il faut... Un bras le retient. John consent à regarder Mycroft. Il n'avait jamais remarqué la ressemblance entre les deux frères. Il n'avait jamais-

 

_ Où est-ce que vous allez ?

 

Quoi ? De quoi-... Ah. Lui dire. Il faut...

 

 

_ Il faut que je lui dise.

 

_ À qui ? De quoi vous parlez ? John, rasseyez-vous.

 

John se débattit, il faut qu'il le sache. Il faut-

 

_ Il fut qu'il sache, il faut lui dire, il ne sait pas, vous comprenez ? Il ne sait pas ! Sherlock ne sait pas... Il faut que je lui dise, il faut qu'il le sache, il faut que je lui raconte. Il faut-

Mais John voyait bien qu'il n'était pas assez cohérent, Mycroft ne comprenait pas, et il fallait qu'il comprenne. Il devait voir Sherlock tout de suite et lui dire. Tout lui dire. À quel point il l'aimait, à quel point il ne pouvait vivre sans lui. À quel point il ne pouvait respirer sans lui. Il devait- oui, il devait lui dire. Il fallait qu'il sache.

Alors, aussi calmement que possible, il se tourna vers Mycroft et vissa ses yeux dans les siens.

 

_ Il faut que j'aille voir Sherlock pour lui dire que je l'aime. Il doit savoir que je l'aime plus que tout. Ce n'est pas encore le moment de partir pour lui, tu comprends.

 

Or, au lieu de la compréhension, c'est une énorme pitié qui teinta les yeux de Mycroft. La même qu'il avait quand il voyait la famille des ses patients morts sur la table avoir un comportement dément.

Il ne comprenait pas, il pensait qu'il était fou. Mais John ne l'était pas. Il savait que Sherlock s'accrocherait quand il saura. Il savait que Dieu ne pouvait pas les séparer. N'est-ce pas ?

Il fallait lui expliquer. Il fallait que Mycroft comprenne et sache lui aussi. Mais déjà, une infirmière de bloc s'avançait vers eux. Il essaya de lire en elle, mais elle aussi le regardait avec pitié. Elle secoua la tête.

 

_ C'est fini.

 

Et son monde s'écroula.

C'est fini.

C'était fini.

Tout était fini. Il ne le reverrai plus jamais. Il ne verrait plus jamais cette intelligence briller dans ses yeux. Il ne verrait plus ce petit sourire fière quand il ferait une bonne déduction, lui le gars ordinaire. Il ne verrait plus jamais cet air surpris, qui revenait toujours, quand il lui faisait un compliment, la légère rougeur qui gagnait ses joues, puis enfin le petit air timide qu'il arborait alors.

Dans ces moments, John ne reconnaissait plus le Sherlock si confiant, si orgueilleux. Son Sherlock. Mais ça ne faisait que le faire aimer plus de decouvrir de nouveaux aspects du detective. Des petites victoires. Mais, maintenant...

Plus jamais.

Et tout à coup, il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il ne pouvait- Mon Dieu, je vous en prie. Il-... Il-... De l'air. Il avait besoin de respirer. Il ne pouvait plus-

Il ne lui avait pas dit. Un blanc recouvra sa conscience. Il devait lui dire. Mais Mycroft ne le laissait pas passer. Il a essayé de lui expliqué. Mais Mycroft- et l'infirmière était arrivée-

_« C'est fini »_

Ah, oui, c'est vrai. C'était fini. Il ne voyait plus rien. N'entendait plus rien. Alors il ne saurait pas vous dire qui criait dans les couloirs de l'Hôpital. Il ne saurait pas vous dire pourquoi il courrait, dépassant Mycroft et l'infirmière. Il ne saurait pas vous dire pourquoi il passait devant chaque porte, jetant un coup d'oeil à travers les vitres, à la recherche de quelque chose. De quelqu'un.

Qui ?

Sherlock.

Pourquoi ?

Il ne savait pas. Pour lui... parler ? Oui. Il devait lui dire quelque chose. Son cerveau s'est éteint. Ses études lui avaient appris le blocage de mémoire lors d'un trop gros choc. L'impression d'anesthésie.

Et John était en plein milieu de tout ça.

Il ne le retrouvait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à le trouver. Il n'arrivait pas à-

Il était là. Couché sur un lit blanc, tiré par deux types costauds. Lui aussi, il était blanc, pâle, plus que d'habitude. Il ressemblait à un cadav-

…

Un hurlement franchit ses lèvres.

Non, non, non ! Ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas possible.

Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock. Il devrait se rapprocher, il devait le toucher. Il devait... Mais quelqu'un le bloquait, quelqu'un l'empêchait de se précipiter vers Sherlock.

Un sanglot déchira la poitrine de John. Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu. Pas Sherlock, pas lui, je vous en prie, je vous en prie, je vous en prie... Pas lui, ne me le prenez pas. Je vous en prie, rendez-le moi.

Mon Dieu... Il hoquetait, il n'arrivait plus à parler, plus à dire à Mycroft de le lâcher.

C'était Mycroft qui le tenait, se rendit compte John. C'était lui, qui ne voulait pas le laisser étreindre Sherlock, l'embrasser, lui dire son amour, le supplier de lui pardonner son retard. Ce démon, ce renégat, ce frère indigne ne faisait que crier son nom. Ne voyait-il pas qu'il y avait plus important ? Sherlock ne se réveillait pas. Or, il devait le faire. Il devait regarder John lorsque ce dernier lui avouerait qu'il est le centre de sa galaxie. Et Sherlock, cet idiot, se moquerait de lui et son manque de subtilité et sa capacité à retenir les choses futiles, tel que le système solaire. Il l'entendait déjà.

_« C'est fini »._

Un sanglot plus fort l'étouffa. Non, s'il vous plait. Non, je vous en prie. Pas Sherlock, pas Sherlock.

_**John...** _

Pas comme ça. Ils n'avaient pas eu assez de temps.

**_John..._ **

Trois années ce n'était pas assez pour se repaitre de Sherlock. La vie n'était pas assez.

 

_**_ JOHN !** _

 

Il recentra son attention sur Mycroft. Il devait respirer. Il devait- Mon Dieu, faites que ce soit faux. Faites que la pitié qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Sherlock ait une autre signification. Faites que les larmes qui coulent de ces yeux bleus ne soient que des larmes de joie. Mon Dieu...

_Je vous en prie._

 

_ Il est vivant.

 

Mon Dieu...

 

_ L'opération est finie. Il va s'en sortir. Ils ont réussi, John. Ils ont stoppé l'hémoragie. 

Mon Dieu..

 

_ C'est fini, John. Mais ça finit bien. John, il va s'en sortir, il ira bien.

 

_Mon Dieu._

Ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus. Il tomba. Mycroft l'accompagna dans sa chute. Sherlock passa devant eux. John entendit quelque chose à propos de réveil et de repos et de bientôt.

Oui, bientôt.

Tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre. Tout allait bien. Tout allait bien. Mais il pleurait toujours. Il n'arrêtait plus de pleurer dans le cou de Mycroft.

Non, ce n'était pas des pleurs. C'était juste des larmes. Juste de larmes. Rien que des larmes...

•o•o•o•o•o•

•o•o•o•

•o•

Sherlock se réveilla cinq jours plus tard. En réalité, il ouvrit les yeux bien plus tôt, il put même répondre à quelques questions. Mais il ne pris réellement conscience que cinq jours après l'opération. Dire que John était mort de honte de la scène qu'il avait fait était un euphémisme. Dire qu'il fuyait le regard de Mycroft était une litote. Mais bientôt, Sherlock le réclama. Il l'entendait à travers la porte. Il entendait ses Johns tantôt suppliants, tantôt agacés. Sherlock se remettait bien du coup de poignard. Il se remettait très bien. Ils allaient rentrer à la maison dans une semaine. Plus tôt si Sherlock continuait à embêter le corps médical.

Quand il franchit la porte, les yeux gris se tournèrent vers lui à une vitesse hallucinante. Comme s'ils l'attendaient. Il s'arrêta. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Et Sherlock était la, bien portant. Aussi fou que d'habitude. Aussi vivant que d'habitude. Il le regardait avecx ses yeux clairs. Il avait l'air content de le voir. Il le regardait comme s'il voulait graver le visage de John dans sa mémoir à jamais. Comme s'il ne voulaitv plus jamais le quitter du regard. Et il ne put plus attendre.

 

_ Je t'aime.

 

Les yeux s'écarquillèrent. Peut-être qu'il inventait tout ça. Peut-être que Sherlock était juste content de voir un visage familier et qu'il avait projeté tous ces sentiments qui le parasitent sur le brun.

 

_ Je t'aime tellement que je n'arrive pas à respirer quand tu n'es pas là, prés de moi. Et je n'arrive pas à reprendre mon souffle quand tu es là. Donc, je suis foutu dans les deux cas. Mais je préfère quand tu es là. Parce qu'il y ce poids qui disparait dès que tu me regardes. (Petite pose. Reprendre son souffle). Enfin ! Je suis tellement soulagé de pouvoir te le dire. En face, sans restriction. Je t'aime.(rire nerveux). Je t'aime à en avoir mal. Je t'aime à en crever. J'avais tellement de mal à te le dire. Tellement peur.

 

John le regarde et essaye de lui transmettre la véracité et le sérieux de ses propos. Passés et à venir.

 

_ Je n'attends absolument rien de toi. Je devais... Je devais juste te le dire. Tu devais absolument le savoir, tu comprends. Enfin, voilà... Je t'aime. Un peu trop je pense. Ma psychologue dirait que je présente un cas de dépendance affective. Ce qui n'est jamais vraiment très bon. Je veux dire, je t'aime tout de même à prier Dieu d'être blessé à ta place. De préférer prendre ma vie, mon âme, au lieu de la tienne. Je t'aime à ne plus pouvoir vivre dans un monde où tu n'es pas. J'ai besoin de toi. C'est horrible et prenant et fatiguant mais tellement chaud et exaltant et... Je t'aime. Je t'aime à en pleurer. Je t'aime à en étouffer. C'est juste que... Je t'aime tellement si tu savais... Voilà, c'est ça. Je t'aime au delà de toute raison. Je t'aime...

 

Le silence qui suivit aurait pu le détruire. Aurait dû le détruire. Mais ça allait, il avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Tout irait bien.

Après tout, Sherlock était au courant maintenant. Rien de mal ne pouvait plus arriver.

Alors oui, tout irait bien.

_**FIN** _

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, c'est juste un petit OS. Je sais que c'est un peu toujours redondant de souligner les sentiments des protagonistes, mais j'ai l'impression que je n'arriverai jamais à souligner leur puissance. Enfin, j'espère que vous avez tout de même apprécier ^^. Donnez moi vos impressions !
> 
> Sama.


End file.
